


Ever After

by tirsynni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone had Harry's Ever After planned out. Harry had his own ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever After

  
“This isn’t how the story is supposed to go.”

“Huh. Really? How’s it supposed to go then?”

“The hero is supposed to ride off into the sunset with the heroine. Everyone knows that.”

“Are we like everyone then?”

“…no. Not really.”

xoxoxox

Everyone had a different take on how the War ended, how He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named died.

Harry really thought everyone should be over that stupid nickname by now, but he privately thought the Wizarding world loved nicknames and titles. He heard a new one for himself every day. Was 'Harry' that hard?

Harry. He was just Harry.

Everyone also had a good idea what was supposed to after After. It was all very nice and fairytale-ish, but it didn’t sound very good to Harry. Maybe it had to do with dying. Maybe it had to do with growing up.

Ginny gave him a kiss on the cheek and agreed. If they had a future, they would discover it in the future. They had both waited too long to live to wait some more now.

Everyone had plans about Harry’s job and love life and Harry was pretty sure his underthings. Everyone didn’t understand what it was like to be an orphan under the stairs. Everyone didn’t understand what it was like to be so singularly hunted.

Everyone didn’t understand there were wounds to be licked.

xoxoxox

“Would you like to be the heroine?”

“What.”

“So the happily-ever-after works. Would you like to be the heroine?”

“What?!”

“I think you would look quite fetching in a dress.”

“Put. The wand. Down.”

xoxoxox

Everyone decided that the lines would always be drawn and that the hatred that existed between the sides would go on forever.

Harry thought that was tiring.

Everyone expected epic fights and loves and wars would make up the Savior’s days from birth to death.

Harry thought that was tiring, too.

What happened was this: Draco Malfoy never met his eyes and forced out his civil words so much that Harry expected him to vomit. On impulse, Harry invited him home for tea. He only meant to get away from the staring eyes.

He later blamed the staring on Draco’s pale hair. Acting like a star in a sea of black cloaks, he claimed. Draco hit his arm, almost hard enough to bruise.

Everyone expected a mansion. Instead, Harry had a small apartment reminiscent of his cupboard. It had been his haven for ten years, after all. No evil wizards went after Harry there.

In this case, Draco agreed with Everyone, and they spent the evening arguing about it.

The next day, Draco came back for more. And to insult Harry on his cheap tea.

It started a tradition of sorts.

xoxoxox

“I’ll make us some tea.”

“Or we could get a house elf to do it.”

“We don’t need a house elf.”

“It wouldn’t be for us. It would be for the house elf, saving it from a potentially abusive master.”

“…you’ve put a lot of thought into this.”

“That wasn’t a no.”

xoxoxox

Everyone read an ages’ old script and waited impatiently for Harry to conform. In some way, he even complied. He married someone beautiful, he moved into a mansion, and he lived happily-ever-after.

Except his beautiful partner was Draco Malfoy, he moved into the mansion for a weekend while his apartment was cleaned, and his main focus was finishing school in the Muggle world. Abnormal psychology. Perfect for him.

And he still lived happily-ever-after.

xoxoxox

“You know, according to stories, you were supposed to die.”

“No, I wasn’t.”

“And be a hag in disguise.”

“You’re making this up!”

“And have a wart somewhere.”

“Harry!”

xoxoxox

…of a sorts.


End file.
